dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilebryn
Overview His name is pronounced as 'jI-l-brin'. Often he is seen with a trimmed beard and mustache, a sort of scruffy appearance since his hair is kept medium long. He is a historian who loves to take down any grand event for his books but he wants to hear all angles. He merely wants to gather the information. He doesn't want to choose a side of any situation or event. His occupation is kept very separately from his family life. Indeed, he loves his wife and they have a very equal relationship. She, the scientist and he, the historian. They work well together as intellectuals but when the days is done, they are again a passionate couple for each other. However, there is one small flaw, he doesn't chat about his upbringing. Not many know where he is originally from but some can gather some idea by his elite haughty accent. Early History Publicly Unknown. Recent History He lived in Dinesh at one of the universities for a time, where he met his wife, Faideva. His love for history, especially in regards to his own, has made him into a zealous scholar. Luckily Faideve is just as zealous about science. They collaborate on many projects together. He did the historical presentation and she did the scientific experiments. He wrote several articles which were all published and soon he found his way into journalism, more precisely historical journalism. Currently all his journalistic writings are paid for by Maritonia but his historical documentations are backed by Dinesh. As for the Ayrth family, he gets along with them very well. Some have their suspicions about who his true identity is because anyone concealing their origin must have a very compelling reason for doing so. Yet, since his scholarly demeanor has won them over, they do not press the mystery that is Gilebryn. Personality & Beliefs He is very pragmatic and realistic. However he does have a zeal for history and a very strong love for his wife. She comes first in his life. Second priority is historical knowledge. Of course, some of his intelligence makes him seem arrogant and very haughty. When he is on a rant, he is quite self-righteous. He doesn't really lose his temper other than a quick effusive debate match with whoever has irritated him. He has high respect for any scholar or those that are true to their personal pursuits. He despises those with false intentions and who are liars and mercenary of the heart. He has impeccable manners but his fashion sense is far beyond his abilities. He is a devout follower of Ebsen as any scholar should be. Ranks & Offices Family Life His birth family is unknown to the public. Yet, he is married into the Ayrth family. They do not cast too much suspicion on him because he is an intelligent scholar. Also they see how he makes Faideva happy and therefore have accepted him as one of their own. Mother Father Siblings Marriage He was attracted to her the first moment he laid eyes upon her in a class they were both in. Then when she spoke, he fell in love with her mind. He greatly admired her intelligence. Their work together over the years at the university had them grow close. Upon their graduation, he proposed to her and in return, she accepted. Even now their pursuit of knowledge works well with their marriage. They work things out when there is a bumpy road between them. Their relationship is set up on equality and no one spouse is set to a role in their marriage. They have worked out together when they plan to have children. Right now is not the time. Children N/A Accomplishments & Successes As a graduate of a Dinesh university, he gained employment as Maritonia's historical journalist. For Dinesh, he write books of the historical findings from all over the world. Scandals & Failures Miscellany Logs & Famous Speeches